Hikaru
Hikaru was a Keyblade Master and main protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. He was very caring and highly believed in putting the world order as a number one priority. Up until Chapter 20, he used the name "Krowley" as an alias. Biography Hikaru was raised as far back as he can remember by a man named Krowley. Krowley was an avid keyblade wielder of light, while Hikaru was just an average teenager. Three years before the roleplay begins, He and his guardian found themselves in Central Haven. There, he quickly became friends with the very reserved and very literal; Aux. Aix weilded the keyblade and was top of his class at the academy stationed in Central Haven. Hikaru couldn't use the key, so instead he would help the other cadets with sparring and Krowley with general maintenance. While the two polarized each other in personality, they still had a very strong and friendly bond. Hikaru would show him the simple joys of life, and Aux would help train him in return. A year later, a young girl named Kaida arrived. She was a girl who grew up in a world without a sun. Six months after her isolation from the outside, Hikaru befriended her as well. Helping her adapt to a world with a strong amount of light. He introduces her to Aux, and the two rarely met eye to eye on a lot of things. Though his friends disagreed at times, he still treasured them dearly. A month later, the leader of the order ceremoniously granted Kaida the ability to wield the keyblade. Kaida and Aux, now both being able to wield the key, became quick rivals and sparred often. Months passed as their strengths and friendship grew, Hikaru would always look forward to finding the two waiting for him as he would watch them fight for hours. The leader of the order eventually stepped down and named Kaida as his successor. Mickey also stepped down from the order and passed the role of leader to Krowley. Three months passed and there was a definite change in their friendship, Aux began to grow more distant and Kaida had less time because she was busy with her training with the Order. At the time when Kaida took her first mark of mastery exam, Hikaru grew ill all of a sudden and went into hibernation with no known cause. He was unconcious for a month, before recovering, more determined than ever. to his surprise, he had gained the keyblade. Even gaining his new key, his friends were still drifting further from him. Kaida was gaining new responsibilities and Aux became even colder towards the two. Hikaru still worked hard at the academy, noted that Aux was doing research of very strange worlds and a subject known as "Kingdom Hearts." Months later he overheard the order talk about how Aux had fled the world and with him, stole one of The Alpha Time Belt, which he was using to pull worlds out of their time period. Hoping to find his friend, Hikaru stole the Beta Time Belt and an armored academy uniform before chasing after Aux to the one world that he would always talk about. Part I (as Krowley) Deep Jungle Hikaru first appeared in Deep Jungle attempting to locate some one dear to him. He was apprehended by Clayton, claiming he was a wanted criminal. In mid-arrest, he passed other keybladers who had disembarked into the world and noting Eraqus' words not to trust any masked people, didn't assist him. Holding his tongue, he co-operated and was held hostage by the hunter. It wasn't until later, where he earned their trust to help him. From that moment on, he told them to call him "Krowley" in keeping his true identity under wraps. Together they kept the world in check and fought back the heartless. He was grouped in the Clayton Battle, fighting alongside Tarzan, Noroz, Kross and Lars. The five defeated him and returned to the campsite to meet with the other 5 keybladers who had fought off a heartless Sabor. Reunited, the now 9 wielders ventured to seek the world's keyhole which Hikaru explained would; "Seal out the darkness and cut off any foreign threats." Demonstrating how locking the keyhole is done, a note was found a note. Wishing to investigate, he arrived with everyone to the land of departure where he met Master Yen Sid and explained what few he could. His reason of mystery was revealed as he told them he was sent from the future. Due to his contradictory obligation, he refused to reveal future events and answer anymore questions than necessary. With little to go on, he assumed the letter was meant to lead them to a forest based world. Trap or assistance, he only wished to do what he could. Using a few tools he brought with him from his era, He revealed the locations of 3 worlds that had been ripped from their time periods into this one; Dwarf Woodlands, Nottingham, and the Great Forest. Allowing the others to assist, he set off to Dwarf woodlands and let the other wielders choose where they wished to disembark. Dwarf Woodlands Along with Noroz, Krowley traveled to a new world where they found aprince looking for a beautiful princess. Luna met up with the them and they went to see if the Queen knew of such a maiden. They overheard the Queen asking a magic mirror the question; "Who is the Fairest one of all?" to which he replied Snow White; the maiden the prince wished to see. Speaking silently, they were eventually caught eavesdropping and instead of running, Krowley told the prince's proposal, as well as to use the mirror to question the new enemies seen earlier, the whereabouts of the keyhole, and maybe even the plan of the 3 masked apprentices. She refused to answer their questions unless they performed a favor first. They were to retrieve Snow White and bring her back immediately. On their way to find her, they encountered Karina as well as the sought after Snow White. Not wishing to go back, the four chased her to a cottage belonging to 7 Dwarves. Choosing to leave her in safe peace, the party left and eventually met Shapur. In the Queen's chamber, they came across the Magic Mirror and no Queen in sight. Challenging the Magic mirror for answers, they emerged victorious. The mirror showed through his own reflection that she had used a potion to transform herself into the form of an old hag, so she could offer up Snow White the "Sleeping Death" unrecognized and offer her heart to Vanitas. The mirror replied that Vanitas was working under the command of another to retrieve "One of seven hearts that would unlock the final door." Krowley immediately recognized this as the story of the seven princesses of heart that would unlock the final door to gain Kingdom Hearts. They ran back but were too late as Snow White was already put under the sleeping curse. Enraged, the group gave chase back into the forest, with the dwarfs watching over Snow white and offering to help in anyway possible. After some misleading teasing from Vanitas, the masked boy summoned a Mad Treant Unversed to stall for the Queen as he too, fled. With victory over the gargantuan unversed, the party went back to the cottage where they found all 3 apprentices kidnapping Snow White. With some dispute regarding the note from Deep Jungle, the trio fled before the Krowley could act, As much as he didn't want to believe it, Aux was working for darker forces. Back at the Land of Departure, Krowley was left distraught and grew a little homesick, while feeling helpless in not being able to stop Aux back at Dwarf Woodlands. as he explored the Land of Departure more, he saw Blaze; a master of "The Order." Begging that Yen Sid not let him find him, the wizard took action and shrunk them to mouse sized humans before scattering them to worlds that are unreachable to normal sized humans. Pachyderm Parade Krowley and Shapur found their way into a circus themed world, where a traveling circus had been set up. At this time, a brown mouse in a red circus uniform, had found his way to the party's location. Introducing himself as "Timothy," he scared off a group of gabbing elephants and explained that they were referring to Mrs. Jumbo, an elephant who was taking away for violent behavior. She was taken for attacking a boy who was making fun of her son, Dumbo's, large ears. Timothy's plan was to lift Dumbo’s spirit be making him famous in the circus and eventually get his mother back. During Dumbo's headlining act, numerous heartless appeared. Krowley along with Shapur and newcomer; Base, jumped into action, unaware that the cheering crowd assumed it was part of the act. Base was "animated" to say the least. After the chaos, Dumbo and Timothy left, with the party not far behind. Krowley, Shapur, and Base met up together again in a tent to meet an old Circus local known as Jim Crow, who pointed out the whereabouts of the missing Dumbo and Timothy high up in the High wire platform in the circus tent. While Dumbo and Timothy slept cozily high above on the platform, they were awoken by more heartless, causing the trio to fight again, this time with another newcomer; Beuce. Krowley found him to be of truly lax nature outside battle. Now a quartet, the party concluded Dumbo must have flown with his giant ears. As odd as it was to believe, Krowley had seen worse. Led by Base, everyone helped Dumbo gather courage to jump off the platform with faith. Dumbo flew and together, they defeated the trickmaster heartless that terrorized civilians in the grand tent. As celebrations ensued, a flash of light transported Krowley and his party to another world. Castle of Dreams Krowley, along with all the other keyblade wielders that were scattered had been summoned by te Fairy Godmother to help Cinderella in her time of crisis. Vanitas had been stationed there to capture the princess of heart. To lower their numbers, he summoned a giant Symphony Master unversed to distract them so he could go after Cinderella. Krowley oftered to stay behind and fight the unversed and it's enchanted instruments. He fought alongside, Base, Karina, Kel and a new masked face of Steel to fight off the unversed. The battle was long, but in the end they were victorious against the unversed. Vanitas had left them some cryptic words before he left, bringing concern to Krowley. They reunited with everyone else outside Cinderella's house, where the prince found her and she achieved her happy ending. With their job done and Vanitas sent off, they all returned to the Land of Departure. Upon their return from being divided by Yen sid, Blaze explained that he tracked Krowley to the Land of Departure with a temporary third time belt. (Seeing as how Aux took the first, and Krowley the second) Trying to receive the belt back from the student, Blaze took an understanding when Krowley spoke of trying to save a friend from darkness. Knowing that feeling all too well, Blaze chose to keep his location a secret until further notice. Using this new group of hopefuls, he could keep better eye on the past as many worlds were under lockdown to prevent any more meddling. Before departing, Blaze left behind co-ordinates for a world that could hold the answers they needed regarding the names of the princesses of light. Wonderland Seeing as how Wonderland was one of the new worlds Blaze left behind, Krowley, Luna, and Base descended down the Rabbit Hole, arriving in the world. Down the hallway, after some brief travels, the trio found themselves in a small room they could barely crowd themselves into. Inside this very same, highly decorated and rather colorful room, was a small portal; a wooden door with a golden handle. When Krowley attempted to open the door, the door replied back saying that it was not the problem that the door was too big "the problem is, you're much too big." Shortly thereafter, a small table appeared behind the trio with a set of a bottle labelled "DRINK ME" and cookies marked "TAKE ME" and "EAT ME". They drank the bottle and shrunk down. After Krowley unlocked the talking keyhole, the trio followed a cry for help that led them to a house that had a giant little girl stuck. After returning her to their size, Beuce caught up with them. With some ominous run ins with the Cheshire Cat, they lost Alice and went to the Queen of Hearts castle to find her. Alice was in some bizarre trial, Alice was guilty because the Queen said so. Krowley could not stand for such injustice for long, so the blue-armored time traveler interrupted the proceeding abruptly, causing a great distress in the garden-based court. She sent her card guards and after another scuffle, they found Alice had disappeared. A Headless Horseback rider had taken her and the party gave chase. The chase concluded in Alice being carried in a rather large cage through the Bizarre room. Before he fled with her, Alice was alerted by the Doorknob that she was actually already outside; where she wished to be other than her captive predicament. Both the Headless Horseman and Alice vanished their own separate ways, leaving the Keyblading party to befuddlement. Before they could leave, the Cheshire Cat appeared once more to tell them that Alice was safe. Krowley asked the ethereal feline what he wanted, but the only response was that the cat began to sing, with the group heading into the woods. The Jabberwock, with eyes aflame, flew over and attacked the group. The foe was defeated and retreated while the Chesire Cat once again accosted the group. The Cheshire Cat said how it was not the role of the Keybladers to finish the beast off, nor the Queen’s. Krowley started to pan out the grand responsibilities that did fall under their role in the scheme of things, but as the conversation wore on, it became more evident that home was where the foreign Keybladers needed to be. The Keyhole was locked, Beuce was pinched, and, one by one, everyone returned to the Land of Departure; leaving the odd Dream World behind. Beast's Castle Krowley had come to the conclusion that all of the Princesses of Heart were within worlds that had castles. Having Camelot, Corona, and Beast's Castle come up. Choosing to explore the Beastly sounding one, Krowley, D'daear, Base, Steel and Luna found themselves on the wrong floor of the castle they had set off for. They heard a loud roar, and fled to investigate. The group arrived just in time to see a beautiful young lady flee from the room in tears. Soon a monstrous figure that was the voice appeared from the room and spotted the keyblade wielders. He soon demanded them to leave his castle. Allowing the girl to escape, they fought the Beast. The battle ended when the Beast was too exhausted to continue and a talking candlabra interrupted. He explained it was a misunderstanding and that this was the master of the castle. It turned out that the talking objects where his faithful servants for many years. They explained that the entire castle was under a curse and unless the Beast learned to love and receive love in return they where cursed to stay the way they were forever. They used to be humans at one point. In desperation Mrs. Potts asked the group to check on Belle while the servants tried to comfort the Beast. Beast at this point was being manipulated by Aux. Krowley had caught sight of Aux after he left the Beast. Krowley attempted to chase after him but by the time he thought he caught up to him, he was gone, presumably through a dark corridor. The woman known as Belle reuturned and explained that lately the Beast had been changing for the better, becoming more kind. He just had trouble trusting still. She also explained that she wouldn't let their fight effect the wonderful evening that the staff had planned for them. That was why she was dressed up the way she was. When asked about leaving she responded with a rather surprising answer. Although she could leave she stayed because she promised herself in trade for her fathers freedom and wasn't going to betray that option. She could leave be she chose to stay because she gave her word that she would. The two continued their romantic evening. It seemed that Krowley was right about seeing him. As everyone seemed to have their own thoughts on Aux, Luna's being Anger towards his previous actions. Aux decided to play on a friendship he once had. Telling Krowley that he was drowning in darkness, that he was scared and didn't know what to do. But as soon as Krowley got close to help a dear friend, Aux turned on him once again shooting darkness at Krowleys chest, knocking him back. He seemed to enjoy how easy it was to fool Krowley. Aux then released darkness into various objects in the room, gargoyles mostly. He gave a small caution to Krowley, but instead of calling him his forged name he called him "Hikaru." But not until he indicated that the name Krowley was someone else's name not his own. With that he left the group to the fight in front of them. Krowley seemed to be crushed by what just happened, but he got up to continue fighting anyhow, now admitting who he truly was, not Krowley; but Hikaru. He soon got into the battle with his other comrades, not letting everything with Aux stop him from protecting what he found important. When the battle was over, the Beast came out looking sad as he released Belle's hand and asked the group to take her to her father. Before the group left, Beast gave Belle his mirror. A way of looking back at him and remembering him. All in all this was an emotional time for everyone. Not just Beast and Belle, but the servants who wished to be human again too. But they all knew that it needed done. With that the group left into the woods to take Belle home. Part I (as Hikaru) As Hikaru's group left the Castle, Karina's group was on their way there. It wasn't long before the two groups met up each explaining what had just happened to them in this world. Karina's group had provided comfort that Belle's father was safe as they went to continue on back to the Castle. That was when everything was interrupted by the sound of a mob behind them. Gaston was leading a group of men in to kill the Beast. The group knew that they had to get to the Beast first. Going off of a suggestion that Vincent had, they all ran back to through the woods getting to the Castle slightly before the mob. Gaston arrived on a horse that seemed to be teeming with darkness. However this was not the group's first concern. The creature that rushed passed into the Castle and the machine had gone mad. While Kross, Luna. D'daear, and Steel ran inside to help the Beast with the creature inside. Hikaru, Karina, Eon, and Base remained outside to deal with the infernal engine heartless. After a couple long battles it seemed that things where dealt with and the darkness subsided. But that was not true. Inside Gaston attacked the Beast seriously injuring him. Beast was able to rid himself of Gaston but left him seriously injured. Belle was right by his side trying to help him but there was little she could do. Outside, the four wielders that had been fighting the infernal engine saw that even after Gaston got off the horse it was still surrounded by darkness, but that was because it wasn't actually Gaston's horse. A headless man walked through a corridor of darkness, mounted his horse and rode inside leaving a trail of flames to block the wielders from following him. This didn't stop them however, just slowed them enough to allow the horseman to grab Belle and disappear into a dark corridor. The group used the mirror to find out where he had gone in order rescue Belle. Despite Beast wanting to help, the group wouldn't let him. Instead Vincent offered to stay and tend to him while the rest went after her. So off they went back to Maurice's house to rescue Belle. Yet again the group was too late to help. They arrived at the house to see Eclipse beaten and tired. Aux standing over her, and the headless horseman slightly behind them with Belle. Before the group had a chance to stop him Aux stepped in front of the group giving the horseman the chance to escape. Aux continued to taunt and hurt Krowley emotionally. Taking anything that he seemed to hold dear from their friendship and tossing it aside. Shortly after the group commenced in an 8vs1 battle, they lost to the power of Darkness that was Aux. This left everyone laying in self pity and sorrow, but no one more then Hikaru who had it the worse. After the beating Aux continued to beat on him trying to teach him a lesson, breaking off his helmet in the process. This was the first time the group saw Hikaru's face since meeting him. Soon the Beast and Vincent arrived and Aux fled, but not before Karina's weak attempt at standing up for Hikaru. Beast wanted to go with the group and find Belle but Eclipse refused letting him come. Soon after Eclipse teleported everyone away not giving them much of a choice on the matter. Central Haven Disneytown Timeless River Wasteland Goodbye Part II Castle of Illusion The Mark of Mastery Exam San Fransokyo Space Paranoids Pride Lands Operation Pandora Destiny Islands Personality Hikaru is often revealed to be paranoid in every situation. He constantly worries on the very fabric of any world he visits. While he speaks calmly and rationally at most times, he may end up accidentally saying the wrong thing as a failure of "reading the room". He is the type of person to put the mission first, but has shown himself vulnerable to the fates and feelings of others. Though he tries to stay on top of things, his plans, more often than not, fail to proceed accordingly. Despite new obstacles, he tries to improvise and find ways around unforetold situations to ensure everyone is safe. As he's traveled with his new companions, he's grown to be a lot more easy going, while still keeping his focus. Before the events of SOS, Hikaru was also a hard worker when it came to helping Aux and Kaida train. He enjoyed spending time with his friends and making them laugh and smile. He enjoys solving complex puzzles and loves thinking of good gift ideas. Despite hostility among teenage friends, his ultimate goal is to help bring mend their broken bond, by supporting Kaida and helping Aux reclaim his light. Appearance Hikaru's entire body is covered with his Academy uniform. It is comprised of Blue and Yellow color having a thin layer of clothing followed by armored Boots, gloves, shoulder plates and helmet. His pants are embedded with yellow flames and his chest contains a strange V-shape like emblem, also yellow. His helmet is covered by metal plating with a golden face mask and mirrored golden goggles with a blue outline. Under his armor, Hikaru has tan skin, browns eyes, and blue hair that reached down to his neck. He wears black pants with a black and green short sleeved hoodie. Underneath that is a white shirt accompanied by black gloves. Abilities *0 Blend (Equipped) *0 EXP Writer II (Equipped) *0 Tribute *1 High Jump (Equipped) *1 Magic Lock-On (Equipped) *1 Combo Plus (Equipped) *1 Air Combo Plus (Equipped) *1 Cheer (Equipped) *1 Cover (Equipped) *2 Combo (Equipped) *2 Dodge Roll (Equipped) *2 Guard (Equipped) *2 Gift *2 Item Boost *2 Aerial Sweep (Equipped) *2 Blitz *3 Damage Syphon *3 Lucky Lucky (Equipped) *3 MP Haste (Equipped) *3 FINISHER: Explosion *3 FINISHER: Aerial Finish *3 Battlecry *3 MP Rage *4 Counterattack *4 Reload Boost *4 Second Chance *4 Second Wind *5 Finishing Leap Skills Equipment Gadgets from the Future Blender: A small scanner-like device that gives the ability to disguise oneself as to not arouse suspicion when in a foreign world. This ability mimics that of Donald's magic from Kingdom hearts 1 and 2. It was left at the Guild Hall for newcomers to gain the ability to travel to worlds in need of the ability. Holo-Almanac: A portable, holographic database with history of past worlds, and people up until his point in time. It locks onto selected worlds or people, acting as both a navigation and research tool. It was left at the Guild Hall as means of newcomers to locate currently active worlds. Time-Belt: This is how Hikaru was able to Time Travel without removing his heart. In his time period, Time travel technology was in the making with 2 prototypes ready for testing. The first was an advanced model, stolen by Aux. This model is able to perform a variation of Time Compression, pulling worlds into the current time period. The second was the model that he's currently using. It only has the ability to Time travel as a one way trip, leaving him stuck in the past to resolve matters. He gave it back to Krowley in Chapter 21. Trivia *Despite being controlled by the creator of the Roleplay, Krowley was the 5th Keyblader to sign up. *The Holo-Almanac is the Roleplay variation of this Wiki. *Hikaru means "Light" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Active